Aliándose con el enemigo
by Fany Leal
Summary: La espera de Xenovia para tener a Issei para ella sola termina por cansarla además que necesita con urgencia de alguien que le ayude a entrenar a su hijo; ¿se decidirá por buscar a uno de sus enemigos en un principio para que le ayude? XenoviaxVali


**Hola a todos, primero que nada gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer éste mi primer fic, o más bien mi primer fic que publico, les agradecería mucho que colocaran sus comentarios que son bien recibidos. Ésto es más que nada, qué pasaría si fuese Vali quien entrenará a Zen Quarta, un pequeño romance. Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste.**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

-¿Por qué decidiste irte del lado de mi padre? si tan bien se llevaban- Preguntó el pequeño tomando de la mano a su madre quien miraba al horizonte, disfrutando del viento helado que chocaba contra sus mejillas. No podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios nada más recordar al padre de su hijo y todas aquellas aventuras que tuvieron juntos, cuando aún formaba parte del clan Gremory.

-Porque mi trabajo acabo, tuve que seguir mi propio camino, aunque ¿sabes? me gusta visitarlo, y me gusta que le veas para entrenar cuando tiene tiempo... aunque casi nunca lo tiene- Éstas últimas palabras eran murmuradas con melancolía, atrayendo la atención de su hijo quien no hacía más que voltear culposo nuevamente hacía el frente.

-¿Por qué no me enseñas tú?- El sobresalto por parte de la azulina fue notorio nada más escuchaba esas palabras; hacía mucho tiempo que no empuñaba su espada, claro que, estaba deseosa de hacerlo pero simplemente ya no era lo mismo, probablemente se había vuelto lenta, los años pasan. Así fue como negó con la cabeza varias veces ante la petición del pequeño pero reflexionando unos minutos, con los dedos frotando su barbilla finalmente tuvo una idea.

-Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, sé quien podría ayudarnos- Nuevamente miraba al frente -pero va a ser un total desastre hablar con él-

-Vali Nya- Ronroneaba la pequeña nekomata acariciando los hombros de su compañero, cariñosa como de costumbre. El albino podía pasarse horas mirando por la ventana, recordando su pasado y pensando en su futuro, le dolía como nunca no poder pelear más, estar en paz, tranquilo. Aunque había dado su palabra de no provocar alborotos, su deseo de lucha acrecentaba nada más transcurría el tiempo, podía vivir así, lo había hecho desde hace años, pero algo, algo en su corazón le pedía a gritos algo entretenido, como en los viejos tiempos, un reto, como diría él "algo para no aburrirse". -Nya, Vali querido, no necesitas buscar algo con que divertirte, me tienes a mi a tu lado, Issei esta muy ocupado con las otras chicas, tanto que no me ha atendido para crear mas gatitos conmigo Nya- Traviesa colaba su suave cola acariciando el pecho del muchacho; la sonrisa pícara de la felina era ignorada por su compañero quien cerraba los ojos cauteloso.

-Éste mundo se torno aburrido...-

-Oh, pero que aburrido eres Vali, Nya- Musitaba pues la pelinegra sentándose en un sofá cercano, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho tan furiosa como siempre.

-Oh vamos- sonreía el chico aproximándose hasta ella, mientras que suavemente con su dedo índice tocaba la punta de la nariz de la joven en tono burlesco, quien graciosamente hacía bizcos -Deberías conocerme en todo este tiempo trabajando conmigo, no me interesan ese tipo de cosas-

-¿Qué esperabas? Al menos creí que podrías querer algo divertido luego que la pases día con día esperando al pie de la ventana en que un monstruo colosal invada el inframundo Nya-

-No soy ese tipo de hombres, y esperaré lo que sea necesario solo para poder pelear de nuevo-

Casi de inmediato, tres golpes en la puerta se escucharon, la felina se acerco a abrir fatigada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un caballero a su frente, y más extraño aún sin actitud hostil.

-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, Nya-

-Hola, Kuroka, cuánto tiempo-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, caballero de Rias Gremory, Nya?- La joven de hebras azules miraba al interior de la pequeña pieza como si pidiese ser invitada a pasar -Ow, claro, entra ¡Vali, querido, tenemos visitas que te encantaran Nya!-

-¿Hm?- la cara de poker del albino era presentaba en cuanto veía pasar el pequeño cuerpo de la guerrera por la puerta, sus labios se separaban ligeramente, podía sentir algo en el pecho, ¿sería una señal acaso? ¿o podría ser su boleto a lo que necesitaba para sacarse el aburrimiento' -Caballero de Rias Gremory-

-Hola, Vali, me encantaría que dejases de llamarme de esa manera, sabes que desde hace mucho me marche de allí- la chica recorría mirando cada detalle de la habitación, una construcción sumamente sencilla, vetusta con muebles de madera y cuadros viejos en fila sobre la pared. Finalmente una pieza de ajedrez de un tablero de mármol, el caballo específicamente, atrajo debidamente su atención tanto como para tomarlo finamente entre sus dedos y acercarlo hasta su rostro para observarle detenidamente -Es curioso que hayas optado por elegir algo tan sencillo como hogar-

-Ya deberías saber, que los lujos no son de mi importancia, Xenovia-

-Si, ya lo veo- dicho ésto, encaró por primera vez al hombre; sus miradas se engatuzaban con cierta indiferencia, el silencio se tornaba frío e incomodo. Jugueteando con el caballo, bajó la vista, como si no le importase mirar el rostro de su contrario. -Necesito que me ayudes a entrenar a Zen- Podríamos decir que hasta cómica fue la reacción del peliplateado con su gestión de aturdimiento pues aquellas palabras le habían sorprendido bastante.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides al padre? al menos ese idiota sabe golpear-

-Si pudiera no estaría pidiéndote ayuda, créeme; Issei ha estado bastante ocupado, sus obligaciones son más al lado de Rias. Desventajas de pertenecer a un Harem-

-Nadie te obligó a pertenecer allí si no aguantabas ser solo una más del montón Nya- Exponía Kuroka soltando una pequeña risita.

-Es que mujer, deberías darte a valorar joder; pero en todo caso ¿por qué no lo entrenas tú entonces?- Los ojos de la guerrera se posaban fulminantes sobre él, sin signos de haber poseído un brillo nunca, como si se tratase de alguien con una culpa inmensurable. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se daba cuenta de ciertas características de la chica observando con detenimiento; su cuerpo era el de una verdadera amazona, femenino pero con notable trabajo demostrándolo en sus músculos; sus rasgos eran más maduros por el pasar de los años, se veía como todo una mujer, incluso podía apostar que su forma de pensar había cambiado de solo ver aquellos bestiales ojos del color de los rayos del sol.

-Yo no...no puedo. Entonces ¿Qué dices?- el demonio posaba sus manos sobre su barbilla pensando por unos minutos mientras su compañera se tornaba histérica.

-Es una broma ¿verdad? Nya-

-Cállate Kuroka. Ayudaré a Zen, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí-


End file.
